


Cruising

by garden_hoe21



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor's mouth g-spot, Cruising, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, No proofread we die like men, Police Fetish, Public Sex, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human), no beta we die like men, one night write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garden_hoe21/pseuds/garden_hoe21
Summary: They decide to go on a clear night, when the temperature will be comfortable for humans to be out. They enter, holding hands. Sparks of nervousness shooting between them. What will it be like? What if Connor wants to get in on the action? Will Markus be jealous?





	Cruising

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a perfectionist so I decided to write smut in a matter of hours. Thanks to everyone from the [Detroit: New ERA discord](https://discord.gg/GZFhw6E) for helping me plot this, and for cheering me on line by line.
> 
> Be sure to read the Detroit: New ERA series by Fantisimal, starting with [Sacrificial Lamb.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204947)

Connor heads down the opulent staircase looking none the worse for wear.

“So,” Markus says casually. “How’d it go?”

Connor smiles. “Carl seems to be fond of me,” he replies. “In fact he actually made a recommendation for a date.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. He says a young couple like us should go cruising.”

Markus chokes.

“I’ve never been to the ocean. I wonder what it’s like?”

“Connor… Connor that’s not…”

“We could learn to play shuffleboard!”

“Connor.” He takes Connor’s hands. “I’m almost certain he was talking about a different kind of cruising. I’ve read about it in some of his books, it’s when humans go to a secluded area to have illicit sex with strangers.”

“Oh,” Connor says, LED spinning. 

“Yeah,” Markus sighs. “Since I deviated he's been encouraging me to try new things. It's just his way of showing he cares.”

“I think that still might be nice.”

“What?” Connor has never been one to try new things. Might this actually be helpful for Connor in forming his identity as a deviant?

He nods once, resolutely. “Cruising it is!” He laughs.

A few days later, Connor sends Markus a list of places in Detroit where people have been known to cruise. 

“Apparently, Connor says, “Hank stumbles across them sometimes when trying to find a secluded place to drink. Public indecency aside, Hank has never been one to investigate anyone who isn’t hurting anybody.”

The location is in some woods. They decide to go on a clear night, when the temperature will be comfortable for humans to be out. They enter, holding hands. Sparks of nervousness shooting between them. What will it be like? What if Connor wants to get in on the action? Will he be jealous? 

_Maybe we can just watch for tonight._

_If that makes you more comfortable Markus._

Finally they arrive, and Markus feels his eyes go wide at the scene he sees. He expected it to look more like a party, with people walking around and socializing. But it’s just a secluded area of a park. Markus gently gasps when he sees a man giving another man a blowjob behind a bush. Connor squeezes his hand. They keep walking.

Markus finds that he’s excited by the sexually charged atmosphere. It feels like anything can happen, here. Like humans have found their own deviancy. He can’t help but move a little closer to Connor run a hand down his arm. Connor presses back.

“Your stress level has dropped by 18% since we arrived.” Markus knows.

“It’s… different than I expected.” They turn to each other, unable to stop smiling. Markus closes the distance and puts his mouth on Connor’s. Somehow the kiss feels different from normal. It’s dirty, lewd, in this place. Markus likes it.

Soon he has Connor pressed up against a tree, tongue swiping into his mouth, teasing that spot the back of his throat. They alternate between peeking out for other people and making out, hands already roving over each other’s clothes. Connor sighs.

_“Psst psst.”_

Was that directed at them? 

_“Psst psst.”_ The sound is more insistent this time, definitely directed at them.

They turn and see a slim man of average height with dark hair and bright blue eyes. He looks about 16 but the file Connor shoots him says he’s 27.

“Sorry to bother you!” he says cheerfully. His accent is delightful. “I was just wondering, are you a cop?” He looks Connor up and down, eyes lingering right at his crotch. “I just love sucking cops…”

Markus realizes this must be the reason Hank insisted Connor tuck a blue bandana into the left side of his pants.

Connor is so excited Markus can see him bluescreening. 

“Yeah,” Markus replies. “Yeah, he’s DPD. Homicide.” Then, over their connection: _We said we’d watch for now, but…_

 _I want it_ , comes the reply. _I want this._

Markus slips behind Connor, leaning against the tree. He places a kiss right behind Connor’s ear in the place that makes him shiver. “Interested?”

The man licks his lips, looking excited and nervous as all hell.

“Yeah.” He approaches and kneels in front of Connor as Markus slides his hands up under Connor’s shirt.

Markus unbuckles Connor’s belt, opens his jeans. The human reaches up with a sacred look in his eyes and palms Connor’s growing bulge.

“He’s gonna suck you off, Connor,” Markus whispers. “Look at him taking your dick out.”

Connor whimpers in response and yeah, Markus is glad he came now. He didn’t expect to be fully hard 36 minutes into his first cruising experience. Connor’s blue flush can barely be made out in the dark but it’s definitely there, creeping up his neck. Markus places a kiss there and Connor’s head lolls back onto his shoulder. He’s nuzzling Connor’s neck when he hears him gasp sharply. He looks down to see the man drawing his tongue up and down Connor’s cock.

“Hmm.” Markus lets his hands roam over Connor’s skin. “Yeah, he likes that. Lick his cock just like that.” He runs his lips over Connor’s neck. 

Markus hugs Connor tighter as he watches the man take Connor’s cock into his wet mouth. The noises coming out of his boyfriend right now. Fuck. It makes him want to whisper and murmur, make Connor come undone in his arms.

“Connor, you look so fucking beautiful getting your cock sucked. So hot.” He emphasizes his point by grinding his erection into Connor’s ass, and Connor starts to grind back right away in a filthy motion.

"Mm, you like how he sucks you off baby?" He tugs gently on Connor’s hair right where he likes.

“ _Yeah_ ,” comes the staticky reply and Markus knows his boyfriend is going to come soon.

The man is giving head with reckless abandon now, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head up and down, hands clutching Connor’s thighs.

“This cop is gonna come in your mouth, twink.” The man moans around Connor’s cock, making him shiver at the vibration.

Markus raises his hand, rolls Connor’s nipple between his fingers. “Come, baby,” he whispers, and Connor starts trembling, hips grinding erratically, and Markus knows he’s shooting his load. He nuzzles Connor as he shoots in the man’s throat. 

He holds him for a minute, just feeling him breathe and cool while the man stands up. 

“Wow. Thanks so much for this. Cheers!” He smiles and disappears into the trees.

Connor turns, thirium barely beginning to drain from his cock yet. He’s grinning ear to ear and Markus feels that feeling he gets when Connor smiles a real, joyful smile like this. He can’t help but grin back and press his forehead against Connor’s. He runs a finger up the oversensitive cock, relishing the way it makes Connor’s head drop to his shoulder.

 _Markus_. Connor has always been a little shy about what sex does to his vocal processors so the voice comes over his connection.

“Connor.”

 _Where did you learn to say all those wonderful things?_ He’s looking up at him, starry-eyed.

“I’ve had full access to Carl’s library from day one.” He takes Connor’s hand and transfers the list of erotic literature.

Connor grins and kisses Markus. He’s surprised by the overwhelming heat that takes over him. He licks that spot in Connor’s throat. Connor moans into his mouth, then drops to his own knees. Markus runs fingers through his hair as his belt and pants are torn open.

_Please. Keep talking to me._

“You want your throat fucked. I know you can’t get enough of sucking my dick.”

Connor moans, less static this time, lunging for his now exposed cock.

Markus pulls his hair. He knows Connor wants nothing more than his dick but he loves making him wait. 

_Please, Markus._

“Please?”

_Please fuck my throat Markus!_

“You want your throat fucked?” He strokes his cock with his other hand and Connor sobs out loud. That’s all the cruelty Markus can inflict. He releases Connor’s hair and his cock is immediately enveloped in his tight, wet heat.

They set a rough pace right away, Connor’s wet lips smacking into Markus’s body again and again. 

“Fuck. I know you love feeling hard dick deep in your throat.” This talking thing is becoming much harder. “I… I know you fuckin love it. Fuck, Connor, you suck dick so fucking good.”

Markus dimly registers more eyes on him and, shit, was he really being that loud? He’s too far gone for embarrassment now.

“Take it,” he hisses. “Take it, take it, take it,” and then he feels it, the telltale spasm in Connor’s throat that lets him know his boyfriend is coming again. They’ve interfaced before, during this, and Markus knows that even though Connor ejaculates, this type of orgasm is situated mostly in his throat. The very thought of it pushes Markus over and he’s shooting, hard, where Connor is coming.

It takes him 4 seconds to notice the murmurs of approval, and the wet sounds coming from the trees. It makes his oversensitive dick jump, and he can’t drain it of thirium, not yet. They have to see. They have to see how hot Connor looks getting fucked.

Markus bends Connor over roughly, pulling down his pants, and Connor pushes his ass up into the air.

He slides his fingers into the slick hole and rubs that bundle of wires gently.

“Markus!” It comes vocally this time, peppered with that gorgeous static again. “Fuck me?”

“Greedy…” He pushes forward, burying himself inside Connor all the way to the hilt.

Markus tries to go slow. He really does. He loves teasing, seeing what noises he can get out of Connor, making him beg. But then he makes eye contact with someone. Not just one someone, a lot of someones. An android with an LED being sucked off. Another couple making out as they watch. Even the man from before has his dick out, cheerfully stroking it.

The way they stare. There’s something about it that makes his dick _throb_. So they want to see a show?

He takes Connor by the hips and slams his own hips right into Connor’s ass. Connor lets out a sob, and Markus starts to just pound his boyfriend’s hole.

"Take that fuckin cock. You like it? You like it?" He grabs Connor’s hair. "Yeah you fuckin do. Look up." He smacks Connor’s ass, hard, making him shudder. “Now everyone can see how good you look taking my cock.”

Connor whimpers.

“This is what you wanted. Hm? To have all of Detroit see what a fuckin traci you are for my cock?”

“Yes Markus,” comes the sobbing reply.

Markus isn’t sure he’s ever fucked Connor this hard before, keeping up the brutal pace until Connor finally tightens around him.

"You gonna come on my dick baby? _Fuck_ , you're so fucking tight." Connor nods as best he can with his hair grabbed and Markus slides those fingers into his mouth. “Then come for me… you’re so fucking sexy when you-” and Connor is shuddering again, not seeming to care about the sound quality of the scream ripped from his voice modulator.

Markus can’t help but take a peek at the gathering crowd and he’s coming again, hips going still as his dick jumps and twitches inside Connor.

He lets his body fall forward, pulling Connor into his arms. Immediately Connor grasps his hand and it’s a cascade of _fuck_ and _yes_ and _oh_ and _thank you_ and joy and pleasure, satisfaction and delight.

Next time he sees Carl, Markus decides, he’ll simply give him a hug.


End file.
